


ASMR, Do Your Work!

by mmiles



Series: Goodnight, Darling [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ASMR, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), He just wants to sleep, I REGRET NOTHING, Keith is an Asmr channel on Youtube, M/M, and it inspired me to write this, i watched a bunch of asmr videos last night because i couldn't sleep, lance has insomnia, might do a part two but who knows, possibly may be part of a series ??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 20:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmiles/pseuds/mmiles
Summary: I rewrote this because i didn't like the other one :3Lance can't get to sleep and comes across an asmr video with a cute boy in the thumbnail.will this help him get to sleep?





	ASMR, Do Your Work!

lance checked the time on his phone and saw that it was only eleven o'clock at night and he was no where near tired. 

the cuban boy groaned in annoyance. he had been laying in his bed trying to get to sleep for the last 30 minutes but his brain would not turn off. 

he sighed and grabbed his computer from his bedside table and turned it on. 

he waited for his computer to load as he scrolled through his social media, liking photos and looking at memes. lance typed in his password and went onto youtube. 

he thought that maybe searching for videos on how to get to sleep would help him. 

lance clicked on the search bar and began typing: How to fall asleep.

instantly, thousands of results popped up and lance scrolled down, looking at the titles and thumbnails of the videos. 

he grabbed his earphones and plugged them into his computer and clicked on a video, hoping this'll help with his problem. 

it did not. lance was about 7 videos in and he still wasn't the least bit tired. he tried everything the people in the videos said, he even read articles online. but nothing worked. 

lance knew he needed to get to sleep now as he has a test tomorrow and needed plenty of rest for he brain to function properly. 

but it seemed going to sleep wasn't that easy to the insomniac cuban boy. 

lance was about to press the youtube home page and watch some random videos from his subscription box when a certain thumbnail caught his eye. 

it was a picture of a boy that looked to be his age, smiling and holding up a soft looking makeup brush. 

lance shifted his eyes to the title and read the words. 

Getting You To Sleep ASMR. by KeithTheASMRSamurai. 

lance had heard about asmr and that it apparently works well in getting people to sleep or triggering certain tingles, but it never did with lance. 

but still the cuban boy was clicking on the boy's video and turning up his volume just a bit. 

he was greeted with the same boy in the thumbnail with black longish black hair, blue/grey eyes that looked purple when the light hit them. the boy was standing in front of a microphone with a foam cover over it. 

the boy brought up a fingerless gloved hand and softly touched the camera as he smiled. 

"welcome back," the boy said into the mic on the right side, his soft angelic voice reaching lance's ears. 

"i'm keith," he was now on the left side of the mic and still touching the camera softly with his hands. 

"and this week i'm going to help you," he pointed to the camera. "get to sleep." 

lance relaxed in his bed and made the video full screen. 

the boy, keith, brought his hands back to himself and clenched them into fists, the sound of leather rubbing together instantly filled lance's ears and he felt more relaxed. 

keith continued clenching and unclenching his fists, taking turns with each hand and then doing both the same time. 

the black haired boy then started to lightly tap his fingers against the mic. with the way he was tapping his fingers made it sound like rain hitting the roof softly. 

lance felt a slight tingle and he bit his lip, turning on his side and placing the computer in front of him. 

he watched keith continue to tap the right side of the mic as he whispered into the left side. 

"sleep, sleep, sleep." he whispered softly and smiled at the camera. 

lance found himself smiling back. 

"you must be nice and warm, all snuggled up in your bed. just close your eyes and let me whisk you away into dreamland," keith giggled softly and lance found himself smiling more at the sound. 

"i'll now be doing what they call finger flutter, so just close your eyes and relax." 

lance was curious as to what these finger flutters were and instead of closing his eyes he watched as keith unbuttoned his gloves with a soft pop and slid them off. 

he then began rubbing his left index and middle finger together in a fast up and down motion, creating a flutter sound as the skin rubbed together and his fingers hit each other. 

lance closed his eyes and listened to the sound of keith's finger flutters. 

the sound got more intense and lance assumed keith started to do the same thing with his right hand. 

but lance didn't dare to open in his eyes to check. he felt relaxed and tingly. 

"sleep, sleep, sleep," keith's voice was heard in his right earphone and lance smiled softly. 

the was no sounds for a bit before keith voice was now in his left earphone. 

"i have this makeup brush," keith whispered and there was a tapping sound, no doubt from keith tapping the handle of the brush. 

the sound of the bristles of the brush brushing against skin filled lance's ears. 

"it's so soft." 

lance snuggled more into the blanket and he was now starting to feel sleepy as keith brushed the makeup brush against the mic. 

he doesn't remember falling asleep but he does remember keith's angelic voice whispering into his ear. 

"goodnight, darling…" 

lance bolted awake with a snort as he alarm blared next to him. his earphones slipped from his ears as he fumbled with his phone and turned off the alarm. 

he yawned and rubbed a hand down his face. he blinked and looked down at it computer that was nothing but a black screen. 

lance removed the covers and stumbled to his closet and grabbed out his school uniform before heading into the shower. 

once he showered and was dressed lance tapped the mousepad of his computer and typed in password, waiting for it to log him in as he packed his stuff for school. 

when it finally logged him in it was still on youtube and on keith's video lance had watched last night. 

without a second thought, lance scrolled down slightly and hit the subscribe button and also the little bell so he got notifications whenever keith uploaded. 

once lance was done he shut down his computer and placed it in his bag and made his was downstairs for breakfast. 

"morning lance," his mother greeted as she placed bacon stripes on a plate. 

"morning mama," lance smiled and took a seat at the counter next to veronica, grabbing the plate his mother was holding out for him. 

he stuff a piece of bacon in his mouth when he realised he was being watched. 

lance turned his direction to his mother's and sisters gazes and rose a questioning eyebrow. 

"what?" 

"nothing darling, it just you seem…" 

"more awake then usual," his sister finished, eating a piece of bacon. 

lance thought for a moment. he suppose he does feel less tired this morning. 

the cuban boy smiled and shrugged his shoulder. "just had a good night sleep." 

his mother smiled and grabbed his finished plate to wash, saying goodbye to him as he walked out the door. 

lance smiled as he walked down the pathway, plugging his earphones in and playing music. 

'thank you keith.'


End file.
